Conventional tires of this type targeted at improvement of wear resistance include the one disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
To enhance wear resistance by optimizing the shapes and the locations of block land portions, Patent Literature 1 discloses a “tire having plural [a plurality of] rows of block land portions formed by demarcation by providing plural circumferential grooves extending along tire circumferential direction and plural lateral grooves in communication with adjacent two circumferential grooves; in at least two rows of block land portions adjacent to each other with a circumferential groove therebetween, among the rows of block land portions, the respective rows of block land portions are disposed to be offset with respect to each other in the tire circumferential direction; the extending direction of the groove portion between the block land portions adjacent to each other in the tire widthwise direction is inclined with respect to the tire widthwise direction and tire circumferential direction; and a distance between the block land portions adjacent to each other in the tire widthwise direction is shorter than a distance between the block land portions adjacent to each other in the tire circumferential direction.”
The tire with the above structure is capable of efficiently generating significant driving force exerted per unit area at a stepping-in time by reaction between the block land portions, by utilizing the features that the groove portion between the block land portions adjacent to each other in the tire widthwise direction is inclined with respect to the tire circumferential direction and the tire widthwise direction and that the distance between the block land portions is relatively small, while reducing expansion components of rubber due to contact of two block land portions that are adjacent in the tire circumferential direction. As a result, the tangent of change in shear force in the circumferential direction in a period from the stepping-in time to a kicking-out time is reduced, whereby sliding wear may be effectively reduced.